The Doctor (Doctor Who)
The Doctor (né Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow) is a Time Lord from Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. He has a TARDIS disguised as a police box. First Doctor A grumpy old man played by William Hartnell from 1963 to 1966. He was'nt always old, he use to be young and known as Theta Sigma way WAY back then on Gallifrey. Then he ran away with his granddaughter Susan (real name Arkytior) and first companion, who ended up studying on Earth trying to pass as a regular fifteen years old, but failed to do so, and caught the attention of history teacher Barbara Wright and science teacher Ian Chesterton. Other companions include Vicki Pallister (25th century orphan who ends up being Cressida), Steven Taylor (spaceship pilot from the year 3000 who still sleeps with a stuffed panda), High Fidelity "Hi-Fi" Taylor (a stuffed panda from the year 3000), Dorothea "Dodo" Chaplet (a supposed relative of some Anne Chaplet. Pretty much nobody cares about her and she abandoned the TARDIS abruptly after four adventures), Polly Wright (an high class blonde secretary who the BBC did'nt even think about an original surname for), and Benjamin "Ben" Jackson (a poor class blond sailor and Polly's boyfriend) Second Doctor Space hobo played by Patrick Troughton from 1966 to 1969. His companions were Ben, Polly, James Robert "Jamie" McCrimmon (a scottish piper and the Doctor's husband in the long-lost Season 6B), Victoria Waterfield (daughter of a mad scientist from the Victorian Era, ends up living in the present day), and Zoe Heriot (a super-genius living in a wheel in space in the 21th century who often wears sparkly catsuits). Many of his episodes were lost due to the Doctor and Jamie being too gay for each other. The Doctor was to be exiled but Jamie did not want to lose the memory of him and married him instead, giving birth to Season 6B. Third Doctor After the death of his dear hubby Jamie, the Doctor was exiled again on Earth, becoming an action hero dandy played by Jon Pertwee from 1970 to 1974. He lived with a military organization named UNIT (United Intelligence Taskforce) and had many gadgets including an yellow car named Bessie. His companions were The Brigadier (UNIT's brigadier, usually called Brig, his real name is Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart but nobody calls him that), Elizabeth "Liz" Shaw (a dyed-redhead that was so smart and sexy she only lasted for one season, then the actress got pregnant and propably Liz did too), Josephine "Jo" Grant (An adorkably ditzy short blonde that happens to have a Phd. in escapology. Likes to take sexy photos of herself and send them to the rest of UNIT), and Sarah Jane "Sarah" Smith (An investigative journalist raised by her aunt Lavinia. Also a feminist and inventor of Social Justice. Becomes the Doctor's best friend. Is also the brunette of the Third's companions in cause you could'nt tell.) Fourth Doctor A crazy bohemian who gives everyone (humans, aliens, tin dogs, potted plants) Jelly Babies. Wears a really long scarf. Played by Tom Baker from 1975 to 1981. Having got his TARDIS back, his companions were Sarah, Harry Sullivan (an actual doctor that works for UNIT, he's only qualified to operate on earth human sailors, though.), Leela (A warrior of the Sevateem tribe, which are actually a Survey Team who crashed into another planet. Initially thinks the Doctor is the god of evil, later ends up marrying a Gallifreyan and end up living there, even though Sarah was'nt allowed. Perhaps Leela is'nt awesome enough.) and Romanadvoratrelundar "Romana" of Heartshaven (A TimeLady who is better at about everything than the Doctor, but much more cold-blooded and snarky. Oh and in love with him. Regenerates on a whim even though it's suppose to be a way to cheat death.) Fourth and Romana even end up in a brief marriage in which they adopt Adric (a teenage spider-person from a planet with negative coordinates to those of Gallifrey's. Likes maths and food. Somehow looks exactly human, too.) who ends up dying in the Fifth's era. Fifth Doctor A naive cricketeer who wears a celery on his lapel. Played by Peter Davison from 1981 to 1984. Not the result of a regular regeneration but the fusion of the Fourth Doctor with the Watcher. Keeps Adric as a companion until he dies in Earthshock. Actually a lot of people, planets, and other stuff die because the Fifth was near them. But still. Shortly before his regeneration from the Fourth, he is joined by Nyssa of Traken (a science-expert genius teenage daughter of a Consul... from planet Traken of course) and Tegan Jovanka (an Australian air stewardess who always wants to get back to Heathrow). Later, not only Adric dies, but Nyssa leaves the nest to help a spaceship named Terminus. And thus enters Vislor Turlough (a political exile to an high school from the planet Trion. Nevermind that he's at least in his mid-twenties.). Of course, Nyssa and Adric also look human. Or do humans and aliens look Gallifreyan? In the last week of the Fifth's life, Turlough rescues some American chick with big boobs, Perpugilliam "Peri" Brown, from drowning. Apparently she's a college student in botany. She decides to be a companion for 3 months before she goes back for senior year. Turlough goes back to live on his home planet with his long lost brother, while Peri and the Fifth arrive in a place with poisonous gas, turning the celery purple. Fifth makes Peri sniff the celery, and regenerates into Sixth shortly afterwards. We only see the regeneration from inside, as well as a closeup of Peri's boobs, though. Sixth Doctor A really snooty and arrogant guy with an heart of gold and a bold personality hidden under a bold fashion sense. He wears a coat of many colors that initially looks like a rainbow vomited on it, but it's actually a special coat named the Technicolor Timecoat . Played by Colin Baker from 1984 to 1986. He keeps Peri as a companion, until she dies. But then she gets resurrected again and has to marry Yrcanos (an alien king version of BRIAN BLESSED ) but everyone else thinks she's dead, whether killed by the Time Lords or drowned on the shores of Lanzarote. And then Melanie "Mel" Bush appears outta nowhere to be Sixie's companion. Mel is a computer programmer by trade, but moreso into screaming and carrot juice . The Doctor does'nt know Mel, but Mel knows the Doctor because she already met him when she was 25 in 1989, though he first met her when she was 36 in 2000. One day the Doctor, fed up with Mel, decides to drink all of her carrot juice. He drinks so much carrot juice he has an auneurism, falls down, and has to regenerate. Actually, behind the scenes, Michael Grade the head of BBC, wanted to punish Colin because Colin's ex wife Liza was Michael's friend with benefits. So he decided to fire Colin, and in the 1987 regeneration story the Sixth Doctor was played by the same guy that played the Seventh Doctor, but in a wig. Category:Time Lords Category:Doctor Who Category:The Doctor Category:Time Travel Category:British Category:TARDIS Category:Time stuff Category:FUTURE! Category:Past Category:Everywhere in the universe Category:42